Far Cry Primal: Walk free
by Rainyaviel
Summary: Set in the Far Cry Primal Universe. A girl awakes on the floor of a forest and is greeted by a spear. Fun and games to follow as she learns to live with this catastrophic change to her existence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, so this is one that has been bugging me for a while now. Not 100% on where this is going but you are more than welcome in joining me to find out! Yes, the language is the actual Wenja language from the game. If you have a better knowledge of it feel free to offer corrections and yes it is my intention for the language to be non-understandable for the moment.**_

* * *

She slowly blinked allowing her eyes to adjust to what felt like the brightest light she had ever seen.

"Shit, how much did I drink!?" She asked out loud as the pounding in her head started to beat like a drum. Slowly lifting her head she realised she could see trees swaying gently. She rolled onto her side to see where she was groaning as her hand hit the dirt beneath her.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed coming round enough to realise that she was sitting in what appeared to be some kind of a jungle. Fear began to set in as she realised she had no idea where she was. Not even what country she was sitting in although she was sure it wasn't England going by the size of the trees. Even the grass seemed to be huge!

"Kway hasa ta!?"

"What?" She asked still groggy. Slowly she turned kneeling while shielding her eyes from the light to see who was shouting, coming face to face with the end of a spear.

"Kway hasa ta!?"

She fell backwards in the dirt as the unknown male at the other end of the spear repeated the sentence, thrusting the spear towards her.

"I don't understand" She replied shaking as adrenaline started to pump through her veins.

"His-Hílax shuta Údam?" He shouted before whistling and making a fist.

"I don't un….." Her breath caught in her chest as a huge creature leapt from the grass to stand at its master's side. It was the colour of a lion but at least three times the size with two huge fangs that hung from the front of its jaw. She could have sworn it was a Sabretooth but that was impossible. they were extinct! At least as far as she knew they were!

"Tasha!, Tasha!" He shouted waving the spear upward. THAT she understood and slowly she rose to her feet tears flooding down her face as the full gravity of her situation hit her solidly in the gut. She had no idea where she was other than miles away from her home, she didn't understand the language so couldn't ask for help and now had been captured by some crazy wild bushman.

He stood at around six feet, long greying deep brown dirty looking dreadlocks with a thick long beard. He was unlike anything she had seen before. Dressed head to toe in what looked like animal skins along with some kind of tribal paint. His most striking feature was a huge scar that crossed his left cheek and mouth.

"Hay!" He commanded pointing in the direction behind her. She tried to ask where he was planning to take her but all she could muster was a pathetic whimper. He seemed to soften at her terror and sighed before lowering the spear, giving her a light shove in the direction he wanted her to walk.

She began walking towards what looked like smoke from a small fire and hopefully civilization where she could maybe find someone that spoke English. As they walked she could hear nothing and everything at the same time. She could hear water running in a stream nearby, animals moving in the grasses that surrounded them, the wind blowing gently through the trees. She couldn't hear any horns, sirens, buzzing, engines, planes. Nothing. Nothing of the civilised world she had grown up around. She tried to remember how she had gotten to this place but her head throbbed so badly she could barely manage to think. She felt a huge sob rise in her chest and escape before she could hold it back. It seemed to trigger a grunt in the man that was probably leading her to her death.

Her friends had played practical jokes on her in the past but they had never done anything this bad. As crazy as the guys she knew were there is no way they would go far enough to drop her in some jungle in the middle of nowhere. Especially not near some weird tribe types, besides she had no idea how they could have pulled it off. She wondered if it could be some messed up reality show rubbish she'd gotten caught up in, like survivor maybe, but surely she would remember that!

They had been walking for about an hour, or what felt like an hour, when she could just about make out a small village made up of primitive huts and more people dressed like the man leading her through the grass. As they approached the villagers seemed happy to see him but fearful of her. Many backed away from her, looking her up and down in confusion and disgust. She realised just how strange she must look to them in boots, jeans and a hoody.

He shoved her into some kind of hut made of animal skins. The first thing to jump out at her was the smell, the rancid, rotting smell. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realised there were human ears hanging from the roof.

"No, no!" She screamed as she whirled around ready to bolt from the hut totally convinced now that she would be killed.

The wild man grabbed her and held her in a bear hug.

She tried to fight him off but his strength was too much.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhhh" He soothed "nay sam hasa shurting ta" he began stroking her hair and continued repeating the shushing until she finally felt the panic subside.

Now that she was calm she could see a woman in the hut staring at her in curiosity and confusion.

"May Údam" The woman spoke softly walking towards her. The woman grabbed at her clothes sniffing them, inhaling her scent.

"May His-Hílax" The woman shook her head.

"Tu kwíd hasa sa?" He asked "Sa doi may warha Winja"

They seemed to be trying to figure something out between them, probably who she was and were she had come from. They seemed to be just as confused as her about what was going on.

"Sayla" The woman spoke slowly holding a fist to her chest indicating it was her name. Sayla then held a hand in her direction seeming to wait for a response but she was too lost in her thoughts to reply.

Looking flustered Sayla shook her own head then looked to the man that had brought her to the hut and gestured towards him.

"Takkar" Sayla spoke again slowly then gestured with a hand towards her once again.

"Carla" She eventually replied.

"Kala?" Sayla mused incorrectly "Tam fa nashman hasa nausual" She spoke to Takkar, the man that had brought Carla to the village.

"Aysh tensaka aysh sakwi fa?" Sayla mused.

"Aysh" Takkar mused with her.

Sayla plucked one of what Carla now realised were necklaces from the roof and tied it around Carla's neck in the way you would an old friend.

"Shlaka" She spoke with a smile holding her fists up to symbolise strength or maybe protection then turned away to continue what she was doing.

Takkar again gave Carla a light push, ushering her out of the hut, along a small dirt pathway between a few other huts and towards a bridge that looked as though it was made from tree branches.

Carla stopped unsure of how safe it was to cross.

"Hay" Takkar huffed exasperated by her fear of everything she seemed to encounter. He stood for a moment shooing her across before crossing the bridge ahead of Carla, stopping halfway and jumping to prove that it was safe to cross.

Carla slowly crossed the bridge looking at the small river below running down from a small waterfall realising she could see the bottom. She had never looked at a river and seen the bottom before, or seen a waterfall. Even if she didn't know where she was she at least knew it was beautiful.

"Gwam, ta sakwa!" Takkar huffed at her once again gesturing for her to follow him. She giggled at the image in her head of him stamping his foot and glaring in the usual bratty way girls sometimes would back home.

Carla continued to follow Takkar until they reached a huge hut with what looked like a deer's head hanging over the entrance. Takkar lifted and held the animal skins aside for her to pass through. She began entering the hut when she found herself face to face with a man wearing what looked like a giant wolf.

"He's wearing a fucking wolf!" She cried falling backwards as the man roared and whooped while jumping around in the hut. Takkar laughed offering a hand to help her up.

"Ta buhata usta am fa." He sighed as he pulled Carla to her feet.

* * *

 _ **Well there you go, all finished for this chapter. Hopefully, I will have the next one completed soon and we can find out what Tensay is going to do with our girl :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy and thanks to**_ ** _Twinwolfsister_** _ **for the review it's always lovely to know someone is enjoy my writing :-)**_

* * *

Carla looked at Takkar confused wishing she could understand what he was saying because he seemed to find it pretty funny. Slowly she edged forwards towards the man wearing the wolf skin who was stood with a huge goofy grin on his face.

Takkar and the man had a conversation that seemed to follow the same lines as the one he had with Sayla. The main difference being the jumping and whooping the man seemed to enjoy doing every so often during their discussions.

Carla took this time to assess her current surroundings. This hut was much different to Sayla's, although there was still a notable smell, it was nowhere near the rot that lingered with the ears. Instead this hut had more of an earthy animal smell that was simply unknown to Carla. Growing up in a major city had never really done any one any favours when it came to recognising things about more rural locations.

She could just make out the two men standing at the back of the hut through the smoke that filled the room. Takkar stood with a hand outstretched while the wolf man crouched over a small bowl. He reached up and grabbed Takkar's hand slicing along his palm before squeezing the blood into the bowl he was leaning over. Carla felt her stomach lurch as she had visions of cannibalism.

"Don't tell me, you guys are vampire's now as well right?!" She spoke without realising the thought had left her lips. Both men stopped stopped what they were doing to stare at her in confusion. She had forgotten how much of a novelty everything she did was here.

The crazy wolf man jumped up running at Carla in excitement causing her to almost fall over some kind of animal bones, banging her head on the many branches that made up the structure of the hut. She rubbed her head squinting at the pain that screamed once again deep in her skull.

"Ta pafital" The wolf man whispered after composing himself.

He held out what she had assumed was a bowl causing her realising now that he was in fact holding an animal skull and it was filled with blood. She felt her stomach lurch once again and she covered her face leaning away from the substance. The man offered the skull to her once again but Carla refused to take it, almost knocking it out of his hands. She had read about the diseases that could be spread by the mixing of blood and there was no way that skull was sterile!

Before she could protest any further, or even realise what was happening, the mixture in the skull was being forced into her mouth. The wolf man grabbed Carla's throat just below her jaw forcing her head back which in turn forced her to swallow. She gagged on the warm metallic mixture as it sunk down her throat and she prayed not to simultaneously throw up as her stomach flip flopped. Carla pushed at the wolf man trying to losen his grip but his talens held firmly.

As she drank Carla could feel the strength fading from her limbs as the tent began to tilt and world turned on its side. Finally the skull was removed from her mouth and she was able to take a deep breath before falling to the floor while the crazy wolf man jumped around yet again.

A cold sensation suddenly filled her body.

A flash of light.

Darkness.

Moving the few small rocks that still lined the bottom of the caves entrance Carla sighed stretching out the ache that had now settled in the bottom of her back. She looked over at the stack of weather worn rocks that had once blocked the entrance to the cave. Who ever had placed them there must have been strong. There was no way any average human could have lifted all of those as high as they must have been stacked all those years ago.

She peered into the cave shining her torch on what she could currently see of the walls, shivering as the cold damp reflected the light back. She checked for cracks in the walls or loose rocks and entered when she was sure there were none. She slowly and carefully continued through the cave keeping the torch shining on all walls constantly checking to make sure it was structurally safe.

Finally the narrow path reached an opening that was covered in various cave paintings, one looked as though it was of a family with three crudelydrawn people sitting huddled around what looked like a fire. One of them small enough to be considered a child. Another was of a man holding up a spear with what looked like half an arm missing. One painting showed a man battling what looked like some huge monster. While the figure stood on two legs it was drawn at least twice the size of the man defeating it.

Another caught her eye. It was of a group. The centre figure was a man standing beside what Carla could just make out as a sabretooth. Beside him stood a man with the head of a wolf along with antlers. The the other side was a woman holding something up but the paint was too eroded to make out clearly what it was. To the side of the woman stood a man doing what Carla could only describe as a super hero pose, he appeared to be slightly chunkier than the others. Beside the man with the antlers stood a woman drawing an arrow.

Below the painting was a tracing of a hand painted on a small rock. Carla placed her palm within the tracing imagining how it must have felt to live back then. She almost felt connected to the people that had created this place. It was hard to fathom that she was touching something that humans had probably not touched in over 12,000 years. Carla jumped snapping her eyes open as she started to hear a distant chanting to her right.

"Is someone there!?" She called out whipping herself around and shining her torch around frantically trying to find the source.

"It's not funny Greg" She cried out hoping it was one of the guys that had followed her to play a practical joke. She moved to her left and the chanting began to get louder. She snapped the torch around to see a small stack of rocks leaning against the wall. She approached it rolling her eyes expecting to find a small wireless speaker someone had planted. She crouched over the small stack slowly lifting off the small stones falling backwards in shock to find the source of the chanting was not a small speaker but a bracelet instead.

She sat for a moment confused. How could a bracelet be eminating sound. It was impossible.

She picked up the bracelet to examine it more closely but as she touched it the bracelet turned to dust. The chanting got louder. It was as if she was now hearing it in her head but the volume continued to rise.

She tried to stand but stumbled, dizzy, hitting her head as she fell to the floor.

She held her head crying out as the noise became unbearable.

A cold sensation suddenly filled her body.

A flash of light.

Darkness.

Carla opened her eyes slowly to find herself still inside the same cave. She rubbed her head as she pulled herself to her feet, puzzled to find it wasn't hurting as much as she expected. Carla got the sense that she was and wasn't in that cave at the exact same time. The paintings were more vibrant and the etchings could be seen as though they had only just been completed.

Carla looked towards the wall where she had found the enscription along with the hand painting and was shocked to see a figure that looked a lot like the crazy wolf man only it looked more like the ghost of him. He was made up of a white light that almost resembled the holographic projections you could get your smart phone to produce. The wolf man was crouched down at the wall and seemed to be using paint to outline his hand on a small stone beneath the same painting of the group Carla had already seen. He then took off a bracelet and placed it on the floor before covering it with a number of nearby stones.

The man stood and checked no one had witnessed what he had done before leaving the cave. Carla began to follow him as he left the entrance. She watched as he closed up the cave with larger stones before brushing off his hands and doing his crazy whoop dance.

Carla watched him walk up a pathway then disappear into thin air. She gasped as she noticed the hundreds of people lining the pathway beckoning her to come forward. They again were made up of light and were speaking words that were strange to her. She had never heard them before, yet she could understand them clearly.

Carla began to walk along the path absorbing the words that were being spoken by each and everyone person. It was as though they had been buried somewhere deep within her and these people were just reminding her of their meaning.

She reached the last of the people lining the pathway and he moved to stand before her. He gestured to her body then outstretched his arm, clasped a fist and struck his own chest.

"Who are you?" Carla asked.

"We are you, you are Wenja" With that all the people around whooped and clapped with joy. Slowly all the people faded away and the pathway turned to darkness apart from one stone that had been painted with the outline of a hand and held a brilliant bright glow. Carla looked around weighing up her options while she hesitated to touch the stone.

Eventually she gave in realising there was nowhere else to go and lay her hand once again in the outline that was present on the rock.

A cold sensation ran through her body.

Limbs fell weak.

Bright light.

Darkness

Carla felt the world come crashing back as her stomach lurched and the mixture the wolf man had poured down her throat came back, splattering the floor beside her.

"Don't worry, stomach gets stronger!" the wolf man whooped and laughed. Carla look around to see Takkar offering a hand to help her up.

"I doubt it" Carla replied. The words came from her mouth but they did not feel or sound the same as they used to. The two men stood wide eyed and Carla realised she was speaking their language.

"You understand Wenja?" The crazy wolf man enquired looking shocked and for once standing stock still.

"Yes" Carla replied.

"I am Tensay" He laughed enthusiastically getting a little too close for comfort with his face in Carla's.

"Carla" She replied trying her best to return Tensays smile. He proceeded to do a crazy dance around the hut seemingly happy that she could understand him.

"What were you doing in that cave?" Carla asked narrowing her eyes at Tensay.

"I've been in many caves" He shrugged matter of factly.

"You were there I saw you, you painted the hand and hidjbu the bracelet" She insisted. Tensay looked at her wide eyes with realisation before the expression faded and he looked to Takkar.

"I've painted many paintings, never hands" He said holding his hands up to Carla laughing "but many paintings".

"It was you, I saw you. In the vision" Carla now shouted in frustration.

"You go now" Tensay shouted asserted.

"Answer me! Then I go!" Carla shouted back.

"Go, go" Tensay shouted waving his arms around.

"Come on" She heard Takkar speak before she was lifted up and removed from the hut. She let out an angry shriek as she started to kick and hit out at Takkar trying to make him put her down. All she wanted were answers. Why would he not tell her why he brought her here!

She managed to land a kick square between Takkar's legs causing him to lose his temper and throw her into the small river that ran under the bridge. The cold of the water shocked her out of her anger which was quickly replaced with tears of frustration. She looked up at Takkar who was currently on his knees, cradling himself and muttering something about women.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed as she sat drenched in the middle of the river. Takkar took the time to compose himself and grunted before walking away and waving a hand for Carla to follow. He led her into a cave off the centre of the village and gestured to a pile of animal skins that lay near a small fire.

"You sleep!" He huffed before storming from the cave and leaving a drenched Carla shivering, trying to warm herself by the flames.

* * *

 _ **I really enjoyed writing this chapter so hope you enjoyed reading. Hopefully chapter three will be following soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy and thank you to VODKKA18 and Twinwolfsister for their reviews as I said in the last chapter intro, it is always wonderful to now you guys are enjoying my stories.**_

* * *

Carla sat by the fire shivering and sniffling as the gravity of her situation sunk in yet again. Was she ever going to make it back home to see her friends or family? Would she ever even taste coffee again?

She felt tears beginning to sting at her eyes thinking about all the things she would probably never see again. Especially now that she knew it was a question of when she was, rather than where, it was even more unlikely she would ever see her home again.

She sat staring at the fire thinking about everything she was going to miss. Wrapping her arms around herself she rubbed her arms trying her best to warm up. It was warm during the day, lovely even but at night it felt like all the colds of winter had crept in and infested her space.

Carla jumped as she heard footsteps behind her before feeling an animal skin suddenly being wrapped around her and huge strong hands settle on her shoulders giving them a caring squeeze.

"Thank you." She sighed.

The hands left her shoulders and she looked around with a smile expecting to see Takkar moving around to the front of her. Carla leapt up in both fear and astonishment. Staring back at her was what appeared to be a neanderthal, albeit better looking than the history books had taught. The creature looked almost hurt by her reaction, fighting back tears even.

His high brow and large scarred facial features gave him a rough appearance but his eyes told a different story. They were ice blue and conveyed all the emotion you would imagine any intelligent being to possess. They held the gaze of someone that had seen many horrors, he looked worn down by life. Carla had seen that look before.

"I'm sorry." She sighed "I thought you were someone else." She tried her best to muster the friendliest smile she could, without looking crazy, hoping the man in front of her was able to understand her apology. He smiled slightly in return then appeared to be considering something with great effort.

"You ok?" He asked looking her intensely in the eye.

"I miss home and I don't think think I can ever go back." Carla sighed.

"Dah misses home." He mused distantly touching his chest as he said his name.

"Carla." She spoke softly smiling sympathetically. At least she wasn't the only one unhappy about the thought of being stuck here.

"Ka...La." He spoke the syllables slowly like a young child learning a new word. Everyone in this place so far had spoken her name incorrectly but she was kind of starting to like how it sounded. She let out a small giggle as Dah rubbed his head in confusion.

"Ka. La." He spoke a little faster.

"Yeah don't burst a blood vessel." Carla laughed, whole heartedly, more at the face the statement prompted from Dah than finding herself funny. She sat back down in front of the fire hoping to warm herself better now that she had something to snuggle into.

Carla's eye was drawn to Dah once more as the light of the fire danced over his huge muscular, hairy chest that visibly rose and fell with each breath he took. He must have stood at, at least 6ft and from what she could make out he was around 30 which, if memory served her correctly, was pretty old in these times.

"Dah. Not speak to Wenja. Wenja afraid of Dah" Dah said sitting himself at the fire to the left of Carla.

"Yeah well I'm not Wenja, um, I, at least, I'm not like them out there." Carla stammered gesturing toward the entrance. Remembering the vision in Tensay's hut had ended with a Wenja man telling her that she was Wenja but she still wasn't sure exactly what that meant. Did it mean she would simply be accepted by this tribe or did it literally mean she was of the same blood as them?

"Ka. La. Very different. To Wenja." Dah affirmed slowly, looking at Carla intently. She nodded staring into the fire as another huge shudder shook her body. She felt Dah wrap an arm around her waist in an attempt to share body heat. He moved himself around to sit behind her, his legs either side of her body and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Carla leant back into his warmth grateful for it until she felt something poking at the base of her spine. Dah inhaled her scent deeply, closing his hold on her even more tightly. Carla let out a small choking noise as she felt her ability to breath being stopped. Dah jumped, letting go and she took the opportunity to move to the side of Dah once again.

Dah sat for a few minutes seeming to be lost in his own thoughts looking into the fire. Suddenly he jumped up and ran off, disappearing into the hut that sat behind Carla. She could hear clattering and crashing inside the hut. She was just about to get up to investigate when Dah came charging from the hut holding what appeared to be a crudely made dress. It was a one shouldered number that had something like laces holding the sides together.

"For. Ka. La." He spoke with a smile offering the dress to Carla. She was hesitant at taking it but it did look warmer than her soaked clothing. She stood, taking the dress from him and looking around trying to work out how she could get changed in private in this place. She spotted a rock that would be just about big enough to hide her from view.

Before she could move Dah ushered her into his hut and pulled the animal skins closed. She stood for a minute confused as to what had just happened, wondering if he was getting ready to follow her in and bash her over the head with a club in true 'caveman style'. Carla dropped the animal skin from her shoulders and stood poised to fight off an oncoming advance but nothing came. Once she was sure he wasn't going to burst in declaring she was his in some cartoon like fashion she moved the animal skin blanket to one side and began to remove her wet clothing.

She stood for a moment realising she had no idea how she was meant to get the dress on without undoing the leather laces. She tried her best to get the skins over her head without losing he ends but failed miserably. She fought for a while trying her best to right what she had done but she just seemed to be making things worse.

"God dammit!" She roared in utter frustration, completely forgetting where she was. She sheepishly left the hut and found Dah sat in front of the fire poking at it with a stick. She cocked her head to one side surprised to see that the man sulk had clearly held strong for thousands of years.

"Can you help please?" Carla requested not realising the word 'please' did not seem to translate to Wenja. Dah looked at her in confusion causing Carla to blush. She started to dance from foot to foot feeling more uncomfortable and cold by the second standing half naked before him. Something seemed to click and Dah jumped up flushing pink as he corrected the way the skins were lay before re-lacing it snugly around her body as Carla protected her modesty the best she could. He stood towering over her for a moment, staring, his hand hovering over the skin of her exposed shoulder.

Dah seemed to snap himself out of it and removed his hand quickly before disappearing back into the hut and appearing again with the animal skin hugged to his body. She took it from him wrapping it around herself sighing as she felt the warmth he had given. He disappeared once again into the hut returning with her wet clothing. Carla held out her arms expecting him to hand them to her but he walked past her to the other side of the fire. He placed the pile on a nearby rock picking up her tank top first looking at it in confusion. He held it up to his chest trying to figure out how it would fit.

"It would be too small for you." Carla giggled as Dah snatced it from his chest and draped it over a wooden rack. He did the same with her hoodie and jeans. He stopped at her socks, flailing them about then sniffing them. Carla tried her best to suppress the laugh she could feel bubbling as he gagged. Then Dah picked up her lower undergarments looking extremely confused before giving them a cautionary sniff.

"Whoa! That's enough!" Carla cried out jumping up as Dah pushed her underwear into his face, inhaling deeply. Carla took the item from him him, seeing a wild fire lit up in his eyes as he glared at her panting heavily.

"Not quite what you're meant to do with those." Carla laughed. A tension hung between the two of them that seemed to last ages. Carla wondering if he was going to do something she would regret. Dah wondering if he could hold his urges at bay, not wanting to scare away the first person other than Takkar willing to spend any time around him. Dah eventually seemed to snap back to humanity, if you could call it that, as he blinked rubbing his head once again.

"Ka. La. Smell. Good." He mustered with a guttural growl before slumping off into his hut.

"Thank you." Carla mumbled after him, deciding to take it as a compliment. She hung her underwear on the rack and moved to sit back in front of the fire. Dah appeared not long after dragging what looked like a bed from his hut. Carla yawned. She hadn't realised just how tired she was until she saw something that look vaguely comfortable.

"You sleep." Dah half commanded and half asked. Carla accepted his offer and lay herself down on the animal skins pulling the one she had wrapped round her to make a cover. Dah lay down on the other side of the fire and Carla felt a sharp stab of guilt at the realization he had given her his bed.

"You want to share?" Carla enquired.

"Share?" Dah mimicked in confusion. Carla figured it was a foreign concept in the current state of living. She gestured for him to approach her and lay down patting the side of the bed that was still free. Dah seemed to understand, as he lay himself beside her.

"Keep warm." He sighed sliding an arm under her head and moving himself closely to her back. He waiting for her to lay down under her cover before lying his other arm around her waist pulling her close, sniffing at her hair once again inhaling her scent. She was too tired to care about the intruder that kept nudging at her back and figured if he was going to try anything he would have already.

She unconsciously pulled the arm she was lying on, wrapping it around her body along with Dah's other, loving the strange safety he seemed to make her feel. Carla drifted off to sleep smiling, listening to Dah's breathing after finding the first thing in this place that she preferred to home.

* * *

 _ **Ok so I found myself becoming a bit of a Dah fan girl as the game progressed and his character became more of a lovable brute than the flesh eating monster he was as an Udam Cheif. Anyway I felt with the awful end he met in the game it was only right that he get a friend so in this story he decided to live with the skull fire for the time being and here we are…..let me know if you felt the same way about Dah and his death in game, I'm curious as to whether I'm the only one weird enough to find him kinda cute.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, that took a long time to get written down! Apologies for the lengthy time between posting, things have been pretty hectic these last few weeks.**_

 _ **Thanks to VODKKA18 for your review and toby7400 also OMG I knew I wasn't the only one! Dah's final scene had me kind of choked up I got so into the story, it was so tragic!**_

 _ **Anyway, less of my ramble….Enjoy :-)**_

* * *

"Kala!"

Carla could hear a voice calling for her in exasperation through her dream-like state. She had spent most of the night re-playing the vision she'd had in Tensays hut, still trying to work out what was going on.

"5 more minutes." Carla moaned forgetting where she was.

"Kala!" The voice was closer and Carla felt someone gently shaking her body.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." She huffed sitting up and opening her eyes finding herself met by Takkars brilliant sky blue orbs.

"Come." He smiled holding his hand out to her. His brow furrowed in confusion when he saw that she was wearing different clothing now than she had when he had left her in the cave.

"Oh, Dah gave it to me to keep me warm, my clothes got wet remember?" Carla blushed, pulling at the bottom of the dress. Takkar looked shocked before a mixture of anger and embarrassment flushed his face.

"I'll be at the fire." He huffed then turned and left the cave. Carla stood confused for a moment then moved to grab her clothes from the rack by the fire. She looked around the cave wondering where Dah could have gotten to. She thought about getting changed where she was but thought better of it and moved behind the hut quickly changing into her now dry clothing.

As Carla exited the cave she saw Takkar sitting by the fire with a bowl containing some small chunks of cooked meat along with a handful of wild berries. She slowly moved to sit beside him gaining a side eye from him as he pushed the bowl in her direction.

"Nothing happened you know." She sighed "He just wanted to help me keep warm."

Takkar huffed a little before letting out a large sigh and turning to face Carla.

"You come hunting." He affirmed handing Carla the bowl and urging her to eat. She took it and picked up a small piece of something….

"I've never hunted before; I would really want to speak to Tensay about my vision." Carla confessed. She looked down pulling a face at the meat and tentatively placed the meat in her mouth finding that it tasted similar to beef but gamier.

"Tensay is busy." Takkar replied.

"You have never hunted?" Takkar continued in surprise.

"No" She replied "I wouldn't even know where to start with anything like that, it is frowned upon where I am from"

Takkar seemed to sit pondering for a few minutes, stroking at his deep brown and slightly greying beard. Carla wondered how old he could be. He didn't look old enough to have the flecks of grey that were running through his hair but Carla supposed it was a very stressful way of life.

"We stay behind, I will teach you." Takkar said after what seemed a lifetime.

"To hunt?" Carla asked feeling her stomach lurch at the thought.

"Yes. We start with a bow." Takkar nodded, standing and searching the camp for a piece of wood that would serve as a tensioner for the bow. Carla followed as he picked up various bits of wood explaining to her why they were not good enough before putting them back. Eventually, they found a piece that had a small knot on either end.

"Better for holding the reed." He said seriously, handing the piece to Carla while showing her where the reed would rest. He pulled a piece of reed from his nearby pack and sat down by the fire once more; waiting for her to follow suit.

Carla plonked herself down beside him and held up the wood to Takkar who shook his head.

"Your bow; you make it." He soothed pushing it back towards her and handing her the reed. Carla sat watching as Takkar showed her how to tie the reed to one end of the bow, leaving her to tie the other. No matter what she did, she could not get the reed to stretch the length of the wood. She sat for a moment thinking about what she was doing while Takkar watched patiently. She stood pushing down on the wood to bend it and attempted to tie the other end of the reed. She lost her grip and the wood flew up hitting her in the chin. She roared in frustration holding at her face and stamping her foot as she waited for the pain to pass. Takkar let out a small laugh before standing behind Carla and showing her how to hold the stick with her foot while tying the reed in order to stop it from slipping loose.

"Thank you." Carla smiled.

"Now we make arrows." He beamed back. Carla sat listening intently as Takkar explained how to decide the size of the arrows to make. He left Carla to work on the wood using his knife, whittling it into a small straight dowel looking stick. He had re-appeared again with a rock that had a narrow crack through it and showed Carla how to make the arrow taper to a point using it. Carla wondered how long it was going to take for her to create enough arrows to practice shooting when Takkar handed her a handful of perfectly crafted ones.

"You use mine, for now." He smiled handing them to her.

"Come." He said offering his hand to her. He lead her back through the cave she had slept in taking a right. Carla could hear Dah screaming and shouting, almost roaring in pain.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked.

"He is Udam." Takkar shrugged.

"Udam?" Carla enquired curiously.

"It is another tribe here in Oros. They fight to have rule over the resources here. They also kidnap and eat Wenja. Dah has helped us to learn rot bane and helped make Wenja strong." Takkar explained

"What!?" Carla asked astonished.

"Don't worry, I defeated their leader they are not a great problem anymore" He reassured her soothingly.

"Dah ate people!?" Carla asked in surprise. He had looked sort of scary and wild but a cannibal? Carla felt sick.

"Why?" Carla asked curiously. She knew of the Maja that had eaten their enemies in the hope of absorbing their mana or strength and wondered if this was a similar situation. Takkar shrugged to indicate he had no idea why.

"Their leader spoke of doing what he thought was best for the Udam" Takkar mused "They seemed to think it would cure their skull fires"

"It is more than likely what was causing the illness" Carla scoffed. She explained the disease Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease that was contracted through the eating of contaminated protein along with Kuru, a known disease that would inflict those that practice cannibalism.

"Your tribe are very smart" Takkar spoke softly.

"We are 10,000 years older and there are 7. billion of us" Carla shrugged supposing it was more the evolution that had driven the sciences and other advancements. Takkar looked confused at the statement. Carla supposed numbers didn't exist yet, nor did the concept of time and decided not to try explaining either of them. They exited the cave into a lush opening that seemed a little quieter than other parts of the forest had been. There was a large pond in the centre surrounded by a few tall trees.

"Here." Takkar said pulling her to stand before one of the trees. He took out his own bow showing her how to draw then urged her to copy. She just about managed to pull the bow to full draw but also had bent and twisted her body in the process; making all sorts of grunting noises. Takkar laughed before moving to help Carla pull the bow with the correct posture making it easier for her to pull the bow successfully on her own.

"Thank you." Carla said smiling and leaning back into Takkar chest affectionately. Takkar smiled in return before moving away and urging Carla to try drawing the bow alone as he corrected her where needed. Things went pretty much the same for about an hour until Carla found herself managing to draw alone as Takkar sat in the grass watching contently.

"You are ready." He exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat. He grabbed a rock and ran over to the tree carving a circle on it.

"Aim." He asserted tapping on the tree.

"I don't know how!" Carla cried out exasperated.

"You didn't know how to make a bow earlier either." Takkar laughed tapping on the tree once again before moving out of the way. Carla took a deep breath and drew the bow in the same way Takkar had been teaching her.

She let go.

Time seemed to stop as she watched the arrow fly through the air.

It felt amazing.

"Oooooooow" Carla howled as she felt the string of the bow hit her in the forearm. Takkar ran over looking worried to assess the damage. He instinctively pushed the sleeve of her hoody up looking over the skin that lay beneath. He decided she would be fine and moved to show her how to avoid having the string hit her arm in the future. Pulling back the string and making her let go. He ran toward the tree picking up the arrow from the left-hand side of the tree.

"Again." He said handing her the arrow. Carla continued to attempt hitting the circle he had drawn on the tree repeatedly for what seemed like forever. Takkar approached holding the bow with Carla showing her how to properly sight the arrow as well as judge the arc that it would produce. She took a deep breath and tried again. Takkar jumped as Carla squealed in delight when the arrow hit the centre of the circle.

"Again." He said gesturing to the tree. This time when the arrow hit within the circle Takkar joined in with celebrating.

"Come." He said and gestured for Carla to follow him. They once again walked through the same cave and Carla looked over at the hut that held Dah.

'Had he really eaten the Wenja?' She wondered walking closely behind Takkar. He was very strange but he had never seemed evil in any way. They exited the cave and sat by the fire that was lit in the central opening for the camp. The crazy ears lady was there with a few others but no Tensay. He seemed to stay in his own space more often than not. Takkar left her sat by the fire and went off into another cave further up away from the centre of the village. Sayla sat by Carla offering her something that resembled a stew. She felt her stomach growl and tentatively tried the liquid.

"Sayla is a good cook?" Sayla almost commanded

"Yes!" Carla replied between chewing "It's very good." To that statement, Sayla gave a shy smile and continued to eat her own. The two sat eating and chatting as Carla told Sayla about the things Takkar had managed to teach her.

"Takkar is a very good hunter and a very good man" She smiled, almost beaming as Takkar came back into view. He sat quietly taking a bowl of the stew and began to eat also. Once they were finished Takkar offered his hand to Carla and they walked back to his cave where he showed her the bed he had placed to the right-hand side of the little shelter.

"Now you have your own bed" He smiled.

"Thank you" Carla sighed glad to have some form of her own space even if it was once again shared with another. She couldn't imagine how much it would hurt for her to be sleeping on the dirt under the stars, not to mention how cold it would be.

* * *

 _ **Well, there we go, hope you liked it….I'm starting to think this girl needs a spirit animal she's fitting in so well :-D**_


End file.
